Fighting Destiny
by MirrorFlower and DarkWind
Summary: None of us can choose our destiny. And none of us can escape it. Is that the truth or can destiny be changed and the one true desitny found or is it all in vain. Mordred/OCC with some Merlin/Arthur


**Kaliane: **Well another prompt I started with but this time I had Mordred in mind. I like Mordred and well I like to make him good, just like Morgana. Mordred is one of my favorite characters in the original legend and…well this is my version of him. After all some legends…they have some truth in them but after time becomes distorted so this is my version of the truth. I hope some of you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Merlin, never will either.

**Fighting Destiny**

None of us can choose our destiny. And none of us can escape it. I heard the dragon tell that to Emrys long ago. The day that he and the then Prince Arthur saved me from burning at the stake like my father had all because of King Uther and his fear that turned into hate. I am no fool, I was aware of what was prophesized years before I was born. How I am to be the death of _King Arthur_. How we are to fight and I am the bringer of his death.

None of us can choose our destiny…I do believe that. Emrys…no Merlin did not choose to be Arthur's guardian though he has since relished it in. Arthur is Emry-Merlin's destiny…two sides of the same coin as I have heard them call. Destiny pushed them together for a reason. I cannot help but be happy for that reason. Emr-Merlin did not fight his destiny…but embraced it. I was told by the Druid Elders that I would have to embrace my own destiny. The destiny that set me against my savior.

None of us can escape it. How I disagree with those words. Em-Merlin fought for his destiny. He changed their destiny…it had been said that Arthur would marry Guinevere and she would become Queen of Camelot…but that did not happen. No, Em-Merlin showed his true self to Arthur…and Arthur accepted in a way that his father never would understand. E-Merlin's magic was Arthurs just as he himself was. They are in love…and rule over the kingdom together while the once destined Queen is now with her true love, the knight, Lancelot. No, the two of them fought, not against, but for their destiny, their true destiny and for that reason they created their own. So in a way you can escape your destiny…you can mold it and shape it to your own desire. As Merlin had said to Arthur once "You may be destined to rule Camelot, but you have a choice as to how you do it."

Morgana learned that lesson. She returned from Morgause, thinking of betraying her family, her childhood friend all for one reason, vengeance for her people. But…once she saw them, saw Arthur and Merlin for who they were, what was always meant to happen…she gave up her goal and worked to help the two. Help them bring about Camelot's golden age. She helped protect the Once and Future King when in had been written that she would help bring about his death…but she fought it and forgave Merlin for trying to kill her. Admitting that it was the right thing to do. She fought her predestined fate and for that she found her soulmate, her true destiny in Leon, a knight of Arthur.

Together, courageous Arthur, magic Merlin, kind Guinevere, strength Gwaine, honest Lancelot, loyal Leon, duty Elyan, trust Percival, and truth Morgana sat around the Round Table when Camelot was under Morgause and the immortal army's control. Wisdom was there as well. They took Camelot back in a battle that will be remembered for ages and King Arthur took his rightful place on the throne. Restoring Magic back into a broken kingdom. Doing what his father never could, gaining the love of the people, all people from all corners of the kingdom. I don't need to say that they united the lands together that should be obvious. Together they could do anything those nine people who sat at the first Round Table meeting.

I should also add that Arthur and Merlin united in a century's old hand fasting shortly after taking Camelot back and burying King Uther. Morgana was there and she tied their souls together for all eternity. It was so that no matter where one should go they would always find each other in the next life.

Where does that leave me you may ask? The one destined to destroy all that Arthur had built. To prove to the world of the Queen's affair and destroy a kingdom. The one to murder the Once and Future King just to take the throne from his fingers. None of that came to pass. It would surprise you that I was there. I was at the first Round Table Meeting, not Mordred the Destroyer, Mordred the Death. No, I was Mordred the Bringer. I brought sorcerers and sorceresses from every kingdom to help fight the immortal army besides Arthur. I was there. I, just like Merlin and Arthur, fought my destiny and in doing so I found my real destiny. The one that was hidden behind the false one. I became a member of King Arthur's court, a Member of his Council, a member of the Round Table. I helped King Arthur and King Merlin bring in the golden age of the world…and I found love.

I found the purest of love in Tanith, my soulmate, another magic user like myself hunted down by Uther. She like me had escaped. King Merlin bound us together, just as he bound Lady Guinevere and Sir Lancelot, as well as Lady Morgana and her knight Sir Leon, and soon afterwards Sir Gwaine and Lady Elena.

So in truth I owe it all to King Arthur. I owe my wife to him. I owe my happiness to him. I owe my freedom and future to him. I would gladly lay my life down for him if the time comes…but the words of the dragon are fading from memory. We all had a destiny that we could not choose but we fought it and in doing so found the truth. It may have been the dragon's goal all along. To make us find our true destiny…then again it may not have been. We may never know.

As to what legend the world will remember…I do not know. I know they will remember King Arthur as the one who united us all. Who brought us all salvation. How I am to be remembered…it is up to the world. If I am to be remembered as the destroyer of Camelot…so be it. _We_ know the truth.

"Mordred, what are you doing?" a light bell like voice asked, her milky white arms wrapping around my neck, hugging me close.

"Just recording something for future generations to remember, Tanith," I replied, laying my quill to the side, magically capping my ink as I turned towards her, pulling her into my lap.

"About how you all fought your destiny," she stated rather than asked, her brown eyes twinkling with knowledge.

"If you already knew why ask?"

"To have you admit it," she laughed, kissing me lightly. "Now come on. We will be late." She pulled at my arms, pulling me to my feet, her eyes glowing gold as my cloths straightened out.

"King Arthur and Merlin would understand. I am in charge of recording our history now that Gaius is gone," I said, smiling as she pulled me along.

"Yes but that is no reason to miss their fifteenth wedding anniversary, besides we promised to show up at least," Tanith said, smiling as the doors opened, admitting us into the hall.

"Yes, you are right," I said, smiling as we walked towards the table holding our two Kings, both smiling at us as we took our seats besides them. Morgana, Leon, Gwaine, Elena, Lancelot, Guinevere, Elyan, and Percival sitting with us at the table of honor.

"Nice of you to join us, Mordred," King Arthur said, in a teasing tone of voice.

"Oh quiet, Arthur. You know he was working," Merlin said, smiling at the two of us. "I am glad that you could make it, Mordred. Tanith."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Tanith said for us both. I smiled, nodding my head in agreement.

"You shouldn't, we made this world together. It is only right to celebrate our happiest day with those who made it possible," King Arthur said before gesturing to King Merlin, both standing to make their speech.

What he say's is true. We made this world together. Sweat, blood and tears went to making this land. To making this, the two kings together and in love, happen. What our future would bring…we didn't know. But what I did know is that we would all face it together. Just as we have done before.

**Kaliane: **Well if you made it this far I hope you enjoyed it. Please remember to leave me a review!


End file.
